The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device.
For example, a semiconductor device including a plurality of kinds of circuit patterns such as memory cells has been known. In such a semiconductor device, a plurality of step parts (various kinds of electrodes and the like) provided in a convex manner on the main surface of a semiconductor substrate is formed. A manufacturing method of such a semiconductor device includes a step of forming various kinds of films on and between the step parts formed on the semiconductor substrate and a step (a photolithography step, an etch back processing step, or the like) of processing the films. The films are formed in such a manner that a material with a high degree of fluidity is spin-coated on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate.
The step of processing the coated film formed by spin coating is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245160 and US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0065917.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245160 discloses a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device to solve a problem in which an antireflective film with a high degree of fluidity flows from a high step region to a low step region and disappears. In the manufacturing method of the semiconductor device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245160, a dummy electrode and a polysilicon film are formed as step parts while sandwiching a gap groove. Accordingly, in the case where the antireflective film with a high degree of fluidity is applied so as to cover the step parts, the disappearance of the antireflective film in the high step region is suppressed.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0065917 discloses a memory cell having a transistor structure different from Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-245160 and a manufacturing method thereof.